Moonlight
by Femi-Foxx
Summary: Adele, a human girl has arrived to forks, washington. Her life was normal until she had been attacked by a vampire in london. Now she's running from her past. What happens when she meets Ezekiel and the Cross family? Adele x Ezekiel. -pics in profile-


**The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All her characters belong to her and my characters belong to me. **

**Anyways, This is a different love story I thought about the other day. Yes, The Cullens and some other familiar characters will come in and out of the story, don't worry. It would be too weird without them. The Cullens left forks three years ago. So this is set in 2011. Adele is pronounced A-del in case your wondering. All of their pictures can be found in my profile and I will eventually put together a play list, so don't worry.I'll start using a song or two for each chapter on chapter 1 which will be the next chapter. Thank you for reading this. Also, if your interested, check out my other stories: As Fate would have it, The Lion and the Lamb and She's the man. They are all for twilight and are EdwardxBella.**

* * *

_Adele's Point of View._

So, I'm going to a new town, oh joy...right?

Not really, I'm only moving to run away from my past. After everything that's happened you'd think my life was some supernatural/horror tale. But it's not, it's reality... and strangely what we thought were myths are apart of my existence. My name is Adele Vespa, which ironically means Noble Wasp. I laugh at the meaning of my name because i happen to have a sting that's far worse than any bite... than again maybe my attitude is no match for a vampire bite. Yeah, I was bitten by a vampire, horrible i know. But a savior had came and sucked out the venom before it could truly spread and kill me. So now to get away from where I had once lived... I'm moving to some horribly named town called Forks.

I mean... at least it's not called Spoons or something cause I think that sounds more retarded. Nevertheless, I'm the new girl that will be getting stupid attention in this small town. Maybe if I'm lucky and bitch enough, people will learn to let me be. I guess that's all I can hope. For some reason though, I can't help but wonder if some of the venom was still in my system. I know that sounds stupid... but I can't help but wonder. I had been bitten on my shoulder, so the mark is easy to hide if the sun were to magically come up. It's a crescent shaped mark that sparkles in the sun. Not only that but I'm paler than normal, I would just come up with something saying where I had lived, the sun never shined...like this town. I could tell this town wasn't big on the sunshine because it was raining as Damian drove towards my new house.

I know what your wondering, who's Damian? A lover? A concerned parents? Neither... He's a vampire himself. He's the one that saved me, his mate Kassandra was siting in the passenger seat. They said they didn't want me to live a life that they lived... having to feed off animals to survive or whatever. Personally, I wanted nothing more than to become a vampire. But I decided I would wait... at least until I turned eighteen. I'm seventeen at the moment, my birthday will be in the summer. I'm not like every girl, I'm not plain or normal. I'm not one of those Gothic people either but I do have a piece of hair died a midnight blue just for fun. I had also gotten a tattoo inside my lip that said 'Bite me' before I had left my home. Yeah I know, irony. I think I just strive to live on irony or something. Nevertheless, my style of dressing is alright, I wear whatever I feel is comfortable or looks good. Some days I dress to impress, while others i settle for just some jeans and a t-shirt. Once the speeding car came to a stop, I glanced outside of the window to see my surroundings.

We were going to be staying in a two bedroom, two story house. It looked sort of plain from the outside. No matter... Damian and Kassandra would suit it to their taste today. I had to say, this was much greener than the last place I had come from. Than again London had a few green spots too, though the cities were never like this. It'd make it very easy to go hunting if I were to be changed soon, one thing Damian had said was something about werewolves in the area. I couldn't believe it... I mean wolves? Children of the night? They were real?

Hah, well Damian had struck a treaty with them, he wouldn't set foot on their territory as long as they stayed away from his own territory. Damian had told them that there was three in his 'family' and we would never dare hurt a human. Though they couldn't be sure when I turned... though I had a big feeling I wasn't going to be drinking any blood from humans. Blood... That sticky rusty smelling liquid... I couldn't stand it period. I think I fainted the last time I sliced open my hand with a knife when I wasn't paying attention and cooking dinner for myself. Nevertheless, school was going to be a big pain in the ass tomorrow. For now, I just had to unpack, decorate and then fall asleep and prepare for the big day.

* * *

**Reviews would be great to let me know if you think this is good. Chapter two will be up when I start working on it. It will of course include the love interest of Adele's, Ezekiel. Muhahaha.**


End file.
